Unwanted
by BlackThread
Summary: "Kau tidak memilihku"/"Hinata" ucapnya dengan suara parau dan putus asa./-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau milik saya canonnya pasti Sasuhina. : p

Profile image belongs to respective owner

 _ **UNWANTED**_

CHAPTER 1

Hokage ketujuh tampak serius berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas dan gulungan yang menggunung di di atas meja. Bahkan sebagian tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai sebab meja hokage tak lagi mampu menampung semuanya. Adanya kantung mata di wajah pria berkulit tan itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah merasa lelah, namun masih tak mampu menghilangkan aura tegas yang dimilikinya. Kedua manik saphire bergulir lincah menyusuri tiap barisan kata yang terdapat di setiap tumpukan kertas. Sesekali, ia terlihat menggenggam pena dan menandatangi beberapa gulungan yang barangkali merupakan ajuan perjanjian perdamaian dari desa-desa kecil sekitar yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan konflik.

Jenuh dengan pekerjaannya yang tak kunjung berkurang, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Meletakkan pena dengan tekanan yang sedikit berlebihan ke atas meja. Menimbulkan bunyi dentuman kecil akibat pena dan meja kayu yang berlaga. Menghebuskan napas yang terasa berat, sang hokage mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar.

Pekerjaan ini benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya. Ia pikir jauh lebih baik melaksanakan misi rank-S dan pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka daripada harus duduk seharian yang ujung-ujungnya membuat tubuh terasa kaku.

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya apakah para hokage terdahulu juga sama sibuknya seperti ini. Seingatnya dulu Godaime-Senju Tsunade masih sempat-sempatnya minum arak dan mampir ke tempat judi sebelum rapat antar Kage dimulai.

Well, kalau Rokudaime memang selalu berdiam diri di kantor. Tapi perhatiannya tak pernah pecah dari novel Icha-Icha Paradise.

Sang hokage ketujuh-Uzumaki Naruto bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan melangkah menuju jendela kantor hokage yang terbuka lebar. Pria berusia 29 tahun tersebut membiarkan angin sore menerpa wajahnya, mengakibatkan surai pirang yang menjuntai di dahi dan membingkai wajahnya sedikit melambai. Kernyitan di dahi yang tadinya selalu terlihat saat membaca tumpukan gulungan kini menghilang. Digantikan dengan raut yang jauh lebih rileks. Saphirenya menyapu gambaran yang ditampilkan di balik bingkai jendela kantor orang nomor satu di konoha itu. Tampak beberapa gedung tinggi dan perumahan warga yang terlihat baru.

Setelah perang shinobi keempat, banyak kerugian yang diterima Konoha dan desa-desa tetangga yang masuk tergabung dalam aliansi. Tak sedikit shinobi hebat dan warga yang tak sempat menyelamatkan diri merengang nyawa dalam pertempuran berdarah paling hebat sepanjang sejarah itu. Meninggalkan keluarga dan sahabat. Membuat desa mengambang dalam suasana berkabung yang cukup lama. Reruntuhan dan puing-puing bangunan pun seakan semakin memperjelas bencana apa yang telah dialami.

Ya. Perang tidak hanya merugikan dari sisi materi melainkan juga psikis. Beberapa bulan pasca perang adalah titik terberat yang pernah dialami. Tiada hari tanpa isakan pilu bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Tak ada semangat hidup apalagi tawa. Bahkan tak sedikit dari warga yang mencoba untuk menghabisi diri sendiri.

Namun perlahan-perlahan para penduduk desa mulai bangkit dari keterpurukan dan berbenah diri. Memulai kembali semuanya dari titik nol. Membuka lembaran yang baru dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang perang. Kehidupan desa kembali menunjukkan warnanya. Banyak shinobi-shinobi dan penduduk biasa bekerja sama membangun kembali bangunan-bangunan yang rusak akibat perang. Dan setelah kerja keras selama beberapa tahun, hasilnya pun terlihat. Konoha tampak lebih maju dibandingkan sebelum terjadinya perang. Jumlah akademi dan rumah sakit serta fasilitas penting lainnya bertambah pesat. Dan yang paling penting, suara tawa dan keceriaan yang sudah lama absen kembali hadir dalam Konoha.

Naruto sedikit menarik ujung bibir ketika melihat hiruk-pikuk desa yang memberikan kesan hidup. Beberapa bocah chunin terlihat bermain kejar-kejaran dan sesekali saling menunjukkan kehebatan jutsu satu sama lain. Dari atas sini, ia juga dapat melihat Ichiraku yang ramai dipenuhi para jounin yang sedang tidak melaksanakan misi.

Lalu kedua manik saphirenya bergulir ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Di mana terletak beberapa mansion klan-klan besar yang saling berdekatan. Ia dapat melihat toko bunga yang dikunjungi beberapa wanita tepat di depan kediaman Yamanaka. Selanjutnya ada perumahan Inuzuka dan Aburame yang tampak sederhana. Dan di barisan paling ujung, terletak agak jauh dan terpisah dari mansion lainnya ada dua mansion megah yang berdiri angkuh saling berhadapan. Gerbang kokoh membentengi kediaman masing-masing. Bangunan megah di sisi kiri bernuansa gelap sedangkan yang di sisi kanan berwarna putih terang. Di sanalah terletak mansion dari dua klan paling disegani di Konoha.

Uchiha dan-

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

-Hyuuga.

Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik.

Selalu seperti ini. Semua hal yang mengingatkannya tentang gadis itu masih selalu membuatnya tercekat. Ingatannya kembali melayang ke kejadian tiga tahun silam. Saat di mana ia membuat keputusan yang akan disesalinya seumur hidup.

KRIETT

Naruto buru-buru menarik diri dari rasa tercekat saat kedua telinganya menangkap suara deritan pintu yang dibuka. Walaupun ia kenal betul dengan siapa pemilik cakra ini, Naruto tetap memutuskan untuk berbalik setelah sebelumnya menetralkan detak jantung yang tadinya sempat terhenti dan menatap pria yang berusaha duduk dan menyamankan diri di atas sofa yang terletak di sudut ruang hokage.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, Naruto"

Naruto sedikit terkekeh mendengar komentar orang kepercayaannya itu. Ia melipat kedua tangan kokohnya di dada dan menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di dinding dekat jendela tempatnya berdiri. "Tak usah khawatir, Shikamaru. Penggemarku tak akan berkurang hanya karena sedikit kantung mata". Lalu tampak seringaian tipis di wajah tegasnya.

"Percaya diri sekali" ucap Nara Shikamaru sambil mendengus.

"Selalu"

Shikamaru mengangguk malas. Lawan bicaranya saat ini memang menjadi salah satu shinobi yang memiliki daftar penggemar yang panjang. Terutama untuk kaum hawa yang tergila-gila dengan kharisma sang hokage. Siapa yang menduga seorang bocah berisik pembuat onar kini menjelma menjadi sosok yang jauh berbeda. Sekarang kau tidak dapat lagi menemukan cengiran bodoh yang dulu sering diberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Kalau beruntung kau bisa mendapatkan senyuman tipis. Tidak lebih. Tapi justru perubahan inilah yang menjadi magnet bagi kaum hawa. Mereka yang dulu merasa risih dengan kehadirannya ustru perlahan berbalik menjadi penggemar dengan tatapan memuja.

Manik hitam pemuda Nara yang tadi terpejam kini sedikit terbuka. Melirik Naruto lewat ujung matanya yang tajam. "Tadi saat menuju ke sini Aku bertemu Sakura". Ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menunggu reaksi si lawan bicara.

Naruto memilih diam.

Shikamaru meringis dalam hati melihat rahang Naruto yang sedikit mengeras. Ia sadar membawa nama medic-nin handal di hadapan pemuda pirang Itu membuat atmosfer menjadi lebih berat. Suasana sebelumnya yang terkesan santai entah menguap pergi ke mana. Namun ia tak punya pilihan, ia hanya akan menyampaikan pesan. Ck, benar-benar merepotkan.

" Dia ingin mengajakmu makan malam". Shikamaru dapat melihat anggukan singkat dari Naruto. Pemuda Nara ini menebak malam ini Sakura akan menyantap makan malamnya sendirian. Mengingat Naruto bahkan tak mau menyibukan diri untuk bertanya waktu dan tempatnya.

Naruto kembali memilih untuk kembali duduk dan berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang sebelumnya menjemukan kini terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih menarik.

Shikamaru yang merasa sudah tidak dibutuhkan pun dengan berat hati bangkit dari sofa empuk sang hokage dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum menutup meraih gagang pintu dan keluar, ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang diiringi dengan helaan napas.

"Jam 8. Ichiraku Ramen"

Setelah memastikan tidak ada cakra lagi di sekitarnya, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

Kedua saphirenya terpejam erat. Bulu matanya basah.

"Hinata" ucapnya dengan suara parau dan putus asa.

\- - TBC -

Ps: Sasuhina atau Naruhina?

Terbuka utk kritik dan saran ya


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sedalam-dalamnya buat kalian yang udah nunggu lanjutan fic ini (dari tahun lalu T_T). Beberapa chap yang udah aku buat lenyap bersama flasdisk yang dibuat hilang sama temen. So mau nulis dari awal lagi rasanya berat... Ditambah lagi tugas kuliah yang numpuk. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku memutuskan untuk balik lagii dan akan berusaha untuk rajin update.

Dengan chapter 2 yang super singkat ini, hanya mau mengabarkan kalau aku masih hidup. Yeyyy.

Btw thanks juga buat yg udh review, favourite dan follow :))

 _Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya._

 **Flashback on**

 _"Hakke rokujuuyon sho!"_

 _Hanabi menutup sesi sparring kali ini dengan pukulan terakhir yang menyerang enam puluh empat titik vital chakra. Mengakibatkan lawannya terhempas jauh dan menubruk keras salah satu batang pohon yang mengelilingi mansion Hyuuga._

 _Hanabi membungkuk singkat pada lawannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Para tetua dan ketua klan yang sedari tadi duduk tak jauh dari lapangan untuk menonton pertarungan ini pun tampak bangkit dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat. Ada beberapa ekspresi berbeda di sana. Sebagian tersenyum sinis sedangkan yang lainnya tampak menggeleng kecewa._

 _Sedangkan lawan yang menerima serangan mematikan dari Hanabi masih terduduk di bawah pohon yang ditubruknya. Darah segar mengalir deras dari sudut bibir._

 _"Hinata-sama!", teriak Hyuuga Ko sambil berlari menghampiri nonanya._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ko meringis mendengar pertanyaannya bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Dilihat sekilas pun semua orang tahu nonanya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Gadis di hadapannya jelas mengenaskan. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah dan bibirnya terus mengeluarkan darah. Ko yakin bagian punggung Hinata juga pasti terluka parah akibat hantaman keras dengan pohon._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja,Ko Nii-san. Jangan khawatir." ucap Hinata lembut untuk menenangkan pria di yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Ia juga bersusahpayah menampilkan cengiran. Berusaha untuk terlihat meyakinkan._

 _Lalu manik lavendernya bergulir ke punggung tegap ayahnya yang berjalan beriringan dengan para tetua meninggalkan lapangan. Tatapannya berubah sendu._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sekali lagi dengan lirih yang hampir menyamai bisikan. Sebelum akhirnya bersusah payah untuk berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang bergetar._

 _"Biar saya bantu Hinata-sama " dibalas dengan gelengan kuat._

 _"Tapi Hi-"_

 _"Bukankah Nii-san ada misi hari ini?" potong Hinata cepat sambil memicingkan matanya. Menyerah, akhirnya Kou pun membungkuk pamit meninggalkan Hinata dengan berat hati._

 _Setelah memastikan Kou hilang dari pandangan, Hinata perlahan-lahan bangkit dan tertatih-tatih memasuki mansion. Sedikit darah keluar dari bibir yang digigit kuat untuk menahan rintihan. Saat berbelok memasuki koridor ia berpapasan dengan Hanabi. Hanabi yang keluar dari duel tanpa segores luka pun mendecih melihat keadaan kakaknya saat ini. Ia berhenti saat berada tepat di hadapan Hinata._

 _" Jangan membuatku malu berbagi marga denganmu,"_

 _"-"_

 _"Bodoh sekali Nii-san mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk manusia tak berguna sepertimu,"_

 _"-"_

 _"Pada awalnya memang kau yang pantas mati , Hinata "_

 **Flashback off**

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto langsung mendudukan kokohnya di atas sofa. Tak peduli dengan air yang terus menetes dari ujung surai pirangnya. Membuat kaos putih yang dikenakannya lembab. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih rileks. Tiga hari ini ia belum memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Ia tahu fisiknya lelah dan butuh tidur tapi entah kenapa pikirannya tidak memberinya kesempatan. Beberapa tahun belakangan, tidur merupakan aktivitas yang paling sulit dilakukan. Jika dalam seminggu ia berhasil tidur dua kali saja, sudah bisa dihitung sebagai berkah.

Naruto tahu hari ini pun pasti ia tidak akan bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit ke dapur untuk memasak beberapa bungkus ramen dan mengambil 5 kaleng soda.

"Apa kau lihat ini Hime? Aku makan ramen instant setiap hari,"

"Dan kulkasku selalu dipenuhi kaleng-kaleng soda,"

"Rambutku tak pernah dalam keadaan kering saat tidur"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang untuk memarahiku lagi?"

"Padahal jelas -jelas semua peraturan sudah kulanggar"

* * *

"Ayame, berikan aku satu botol lagi" ucap kunoichi bersurai musim semi.

"Eng.. Sakura, sepertinya kami sudah kehabisan sake", balas Ayame- salah seorang pelayan kedai dengan ragu. Kondisi gadis di hadapannya ini sudah tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Wajahnya memerah, bicaranya melantur dan bahkan untuk duduk diam saja ia kesulitan. Sebentar terhuyung ke kanan, sebentar ke kiri dan bahkan hampir terjungkal dari kursi. Wajar saja jika dilihat dari puluhan botol kosong yang berjajar di mejanya.

"Jangan membohongiku, Ayame" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuk lentiknya ke arah Ayame dan menyipitkan matanya dengan sesinis mungkin. "Aku tahu kalian menyimpan banyak persediaan di belakang sana. Kalian tidak pernah mengeluh habis bahkan saat Tsunade-sama menghabiskan dua kali lebih buannyyyak dari ini".

"Jadi jangan berbohong!" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Teuchi, paman pemilik kedai yang baru keluar dari dapur pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat pelanggan setianya yang sedang bersikap kekanakan saat mabuk.

"Ojii-san, lihat Ayame tidak mau memberiku sake."

Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan lebih pelan. Kepalanya menunduk. Mood orang mabuk memang berubah dengan cepat.

"Lagi-lagi si bodoh itu tidak datang. Ojii-san, Apakah ia berencana menghindariku seumur hidup ?" akhirnya paman Teuchi menghela napas sambil menyodorkan satu botol sake berukuran sedang

"Ini benar-benar botol terakhir ya"

* * *

\- -TBC -

Thank you for your time ..


End file.
